1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates the field of imaging in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for generating and processing an image of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, as information communication through the use of media such as Internet, and devices such as digital cameras, and mobile phones advances, ordinary people, not expert groups, are producing significant information at an ever increasing rate. For example, user created content (UCC) and user generated content (UGC) are becoming common in the Internet
In addition, digital devices having a video capturing function are attracting attention, and products supporting a High Definition (HD) video with higher resolution and frames than the existing devices are gaining in popularity. Products for capturing the video include portable terminals that are both portable and have high quality. This quality is approaching the quality of standalone camcorders and other types of video capture devices.
The portable terminal employs a high definition camera module (hereafter, referred to as a HD camera module) for capturing HD videos. The HD camera module provides an improved quality over that of a VGA (Video Graphic Array) level, which was the video limitation of the existing portable terminals. In addition, the HD camera module can improve the picture quality in low light and severe noise conditions, which are the shortcomings of the conventional camera module.
However, compared to the conventional video, the captured HD video has considerable data capacity and frame size limitations. As a result, it is hard to resize the video to a small size, such as preview, and it takes much time to decode the video.
Because of the considerable data capacity and frame size of the HD video, the transfer of the HD video to other terminals is quite inefficient. Further, when the terminal for receiving the HD video does not support the HD video, a compatibility problem is likely to occur.